Stalkers Anonymous
by Serenita
Summary: Serena is being stalked, but by who? And WHY?


Author : Serenita  
Title: Stalkers Anonymous  
Rating: A High Pg-13 (Violence, Language)  
  
HI! Me again. I hope you like this one. Some might think it's mean or cruel, but it happens! People do things like this for these reasons. High school bombings and stuff like this happen for these reasons. It's kind of weird and was stuck in my head. I will probably get a lot of flames for it but that's okay. There is a lot of truth to it. Enjoy!  
  
  
A group of guys sat around laughing  
and joking in amidst of the smoke hanging in  
the air around them. They were all drunk and  
obviously high on something. The seven sat  
around looking at pictures of teenage girls  
that were spread all over the room. They  
were the Stalkers Anonymous group.  
Already they had stalked and killed four girls  
for Juuban Jr. High school. They celebrated  
because they were now wanted in all of Japan  
and were very excited.  
  
"That last kill was a beauty! She was  
screaming and hollering like nothing you've  
ever heard!" One of them cried out, snorting  
as he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but who should do the next kill?"  
Asked one as he took a long draw of his crack  
and sighed.  
  
"I will." Spoke a voice. They looked at him.  
  
"You sure your up to it?" called the leader of  
the group. "Your just a rookie."   
  
"I can do it." He reached down and pulled out  
a picture of a young, blonde girl with her hair  
done up in pigtails with buns. Her blue eyes  
gazed into his through the picture. He  
smiled to himself.  
  
"This one." They all looked at his choice and  
nodded in agreement. He smiled.  
"Serena Tuskino, you are my victim.  
  
  
Serena was walking down her sidewalk  
after school. For once she didn't have  
detention and was happy about it. One more  
day with hearing Ms. H talk about her life  
being so boring because she didn't have a  
boyfriend she thought she might go crazy.  
There hadn't been many yoma attacks lately  
and that made her happy. More time for  
Darien! She walked up to her house and  
stopped to check the mail. There were a few  
bills, a letter to her mother from her  
grandparents and a letter for her. She looked  
at it strangely. It just had her name sprawled  
across it with no return address. She opened  
it up and read it.  
  
  
Even Returning In City  
  
A Never Done  
  
History Is Seen  
  
Going And Not Going  
  
Answers Real Enduring  
  
Will Always Take Care Here In Nothing Gone  
  
You'll Only Understand  
  
  
She didn't know at all what this meant. It  
made absolutely NO sense! The symbol at the  
bottom looked like a heart with vines weaved around and through it. It looked familiar but  
she didn't know from where. She walked in  
and showed it to her mother.  
  
"Maybe it's a poem, from a secret admirer!"  
She dragged out the admirer part and Serena  
rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mother, I HAVE a boyfriend, thank you very  
much!" She said sticking her nose up in the  
air. Her mother shook her head and laughed.  
  
" I know that, Serena, but many boys can still  
like you. Your very attractive...at least, when  
you're not klutzing out or saying something  
air headed." Her mother said playfully.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! If you didn't have such great  
cooking, I'd slug you right now!" She  
shouted back at her mother. She ran up the  
stairs into her room and called Amy.  
  
"Anderson residence."  
  
"Hey Ames!"  
  
"Oh, Hi, Serena!"  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"Just studying for next month's test."  
  
"Why would you do a thing like that?"  
  
"I'm behind."  
  
"Oh. Say Ames I just got this letter and it's  
really weird."  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"I don't know. There's no return address or  
name."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Even Returning In City, A Never Done,  
History Is Seen, Going And Not Going,  
Answers Real Enduring, Will Always Take  
Care Here In Nothing Gone, You'll Only  
Understand."  
  
"Hmmmm. Sounds like a poem or  
something."  
  
"Yeah I know, but it's kind of weird."  
  
"Maybe someone put it in the wrong mail  
box."  
  
"Maybe...no that can't be. It had my name on  
it."  
  
"Well, I don't know. IT just might be nothing.  
I gotta go now. More studying to do!"  
  
"Bye Ames."  
  
"Bye, Serena." Serena hung up the phone and  
sighed.  
  
"Oh well. Better do my homework. Nothing  
  
else to do." So in one of it's many rare  
moments, Serena did her homework. The  
whole time thinking about the letter.  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"S-E-R-E-N-A! Telephone! Chirped her  
mother's voice.  
  
"Got it! Hello."  
  
"Hey, Serena." Her heart stopped. She had  
heard that smooth, soft voice before.  
  
"St...Stanton?" she stammered out.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my gosh! HI! How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good. Listen girl I can't talk long. I just  
got in town and will be staying here for a  
little while and wanted to call you and let  
you know that I will be looking for you and  
want to see you, K?" Serena nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Since summer camp? Oh... Two years  
maybe." She heard him chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, two years of agony without you."  
Serena blushed. "Well, I'll see ya around k?"  
  
"K! BYE!"  
  
"Bye!" Serena hung up the phone. She hadn't  
seen her old friend Stanton for about two  
years. She couldn't wait to see him. But, she  
hoped Darien wouldn't get jealous, which he  
never did. Usually. She walked over to her  
bed and laid down on it. The sun was setting  
and she watched the purples and oranges  
and reds blend together in a rainbow of  
colors. She smiled and realized that that was  
how she felt with Darien. Beautiful and  
mysterious. Her mother called her down for  
some dinner. She raced downstairs for food.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Stanton."  
  
"STANTON?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"This conversations getting far."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I just told your teacher that you wouldn't be  
coming back to school forever."  
  
"REALLY!?!?!?!"  
  
"No. But it got your attention."  
  
"GRRRRR!" Her mother laughed.  
  
"So, when are you going to see him?" Serena  
thought for a moment.  
  
"I...I didn't ask when." Her mother sighed  
and rolled her eyes. "He said he'd call back  
though." Her mother nodded and went back  
to eating dinner.  
  
"Where's, Rini?" Serena asked.  
  
"Spending the night at her friends for the next  
few days. Project and sleep over."  
  
"You spoil her so bad."  
  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Serena walked to the Arcade happily to  
meet her friends. She was beaming as she  
walked in and saw her friends sitting at the  
table drinking cokes and stuff. Amara and  
Michelle was there which surprised her, but  
she was happy that they came. They had a  
milkshake waiting for her. She sat down. She  
sipped her drink and kind of zoned out.  
  
"....na...Serena....SERENA!"  
  
"WHAT!" She jumped as Raye yelled in her  
ear.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"You totally zoned out on us."  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Well, two years ago I went to summer camp.  
I met a guy there named Stanton. We became  
close friends and were almost boyfriend and  
girlfriend. But he lived on the other side of  
Japan so I couldn't really talk to him or see  
him. It was a tearful goodbye. He called me  
last night and is in Tokyo! I am just so  
excited." The girls smiled but Raye frowned.   
  
"What about Darien?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Have you bothered to tell him that your "Ex  
-boyfriend" is in town and wants to see you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you think Darien just might want to  
know?"  
  
"Know what?" Came a deep voice from  
behind them. They jumped and slowly  
turned to see Darien behind them. He had his  
arms crossed in front of his chest, an eyebrow  
cocked, and tapping his foot impatiently.   
  
"Nothing!" They said simultaneously and  
turned back to drinking their drinks in  
silence. He sighed. He sat down next to  
Serena and looked at her. She slowly turned  
her head to look at him. He stared at her with  
interest. She sighed in defeat.  
"Darien, and old boyfriend is coming to town  
and I wan to see him." He looked surprised at first and then smiled.   
  
"Is that what you were hiding from me?"  
  
"Yes, I thought you'd get upset."  
  
"I'm not. You see I trust you. Not him. So I  
want to meet him too."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." He smiled and leaned over and  
kissed her. The girls sighed.  
  
"I wish I had a guy as understanding as  
Darien." Said Mina.  
  
"I wish I had a GUY!" They all burst out  
laughing. They soon left after a good half  
hour of gossip. Darien walked Serena home.  
They walked into her house to see Stanton  
and a strange boy sitting on the couch.  
  
"STANTON!" He turned and his face light up  
when he saw her.  
  
"Serena!" He stood up and ran to her. She  
threw her arms around him and gave him a  
great bear hug.  
  
"Oh my GOD! STANTON! How did you find  
where I lived?"  
  
"I have my ways." He said with a sly smile.  
She just laughed and hugged him tighter.  
  
Darien cleared his throat a little louder than  
usual. Serena turned to see Darien. Jealousy  
danced in his eyes.  
  
"Stanton, this is my..."  
  
"Her boyfriend, Darien." He held out his  
hand and shook his hand with a force that  
said 'you even so as hurt a hair on her head, I  
will kick the @&*# out of you'. He looked at  
little scared of him and looked at Serena. She  
grabbed his arm.   
  
"Why don't we all go upstairs and talk.  
Stanton looked over at the guy that had come  
with him.  
  
  
"You okay right here, Eric?" The boy nodded  
and smiled. Serena, Stanton, and Darien  
walked upstairs to her room.  
  
"So Stanton, how exactly did you find your  
way here?"  
  
"You know that kid down there, Eric? He said  
you were a classmate of yours and knew  
where you lived. So I drove him so her could  
show me where you lived. Your Mom went  
Crazy, let us both in, and attacked us with  
sweets. Your Mom's a good cook." Serena  
smiled widely.  
  
"How do you like my room?" He looked  
around and saw that is had been painted  
  
blue, sponge painted, and stars and moons  
had been stenciled on the walls. Darien  
looked around to.  
  
"It's pretty." They both said simultaneously. They looked at each other and both cracked a  
grin.  
  
"And you haven't seen the view! I see the  
sunset perfectly." Darien and Serena walked  
over to the window.  
  
"Do you like it? Stanton?" She turned around.  
He walked over.  
  
"It's just like on lake Kunjri ." Serena nodded  
and smiled. After awhile of talking Stanton  
had to leave. He gave her a great big hug as  
he left. He whispered in her ear as he left.  
  
"I'll come back, don't worry." She smiled and  
watched him go with Eric. Darien and Serena  
ran up stairs. They sat on the bed talking  
awhile.  
  
"Serena, what is this?" She looked over and  
saw a small envelope in Darien's hand. It just  
had her name sprawled on it. Just like the  
letter before. She opened up.  
  
  
When Evening  
  
Washes In Life Living  
  
Kind In Life Loving  
  
Yearn Only Under   
  
Starlight Ever Return Ending Needs Answers  
  
  
-We will-  
  
  
It just had the same symbol at the bottom like  
the last on had. Darien saw her face turn  
slightly pale.  
  
"What is it?" She handed him the letter. He  
read it. "Sounds like a demented poem."  
  
"I... I have another one." He looked at her.   
  
"Just like this?" She shook her head. She  
pulled out the other note and read it.  
  
" They have to same symbol at the bottom.  
Same twisted way."  
  
"Darien, I think I might be being stalked." He  
looked at her worriedly.   
  
"Do... Do you want me to stay?" She shook  
her head.  
  
"No, I'll be okay."  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you get another one of these...call the  
  
police, okay?" She nodded. He smiled and  
leaned foreword and kissed her. "I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled.  
  
"I'll be okay." He smiled and left. She got  
dressed for bed and stared at the moon. She  
slowly fell asleep into a dreamless night.   
  
  
**The next afternoon**   
  
"S-E-R-E-N-A! You have mail!" Her mother  
called her in a singsong voice. After shopping  
all day she was really tiered and was hard to  
move.   
  
"COMING!" She slowly got up and walked  
downstairs. She grabbed her mail from her  
mother. A magazine, junk mail, junk mail,  
and an envelope with her name sprawled  
across it. Her hand trembled as she held the  
envelope in her hand. She slowly opened it.  
Same symbol at the bottom, same twisted  
style.  
  
  
Nothing On  
  
On Nothing Else  
  
Wishing In Love Life  
  
Hell Envy's Loves Price  
  
Yearn Only Understand  
  
  
Stanton  
  
  
Could Answer Not Nothing Only Time  
  
Envy Risks In Class  
  
Wants Ice Life Long  
  
Kindness In Long Last  
  
Yearn On Under  
  
Today On More Only Run Rave On Wishes  
  
And Time  
  
Tries Hard Ready Every Earth  
  
  
-Be waiting and watching-  
  
  
It was long than all the others. She felt tears  
run down her face. He mother walked in.  
  
"Serena what is wrong?" She handed her  
mother the letters and stared the blankly at  
the wall.  
  
"I think I am being stalked, mom." Her  
mother looked at her and then grabbed the  
phone to call the police.   
  
  
  
"Who could it be?" Darien held Serena close  
to him. Everyone came over when Serena's mom called the police.  
  
"Do you know anyone, anyone at all who  
would do this?" The Police asked. Serena  
shook her head. Darien stared silently at the  
wall.  
  
"Stanton." He said plainly. All looked at him.   
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"He had all the right motives. Serena started  
to get the letters when HE came into town.  
He was in her room and we turned our back  
on him, he could have easily place a note on  
her dresser, and his name is on the last note.  
It has to be him. It's so obvious." All stared at  
him. Realization came over them all. It was  
him! He had all the perfect chances.  
  
"Does anyone know where he is?" Serena and  
Darien nodded.  
  
"At the Tokyo Hotel, room 565." The police  
left and went after Stanton. An hour later  
they received a call saying that Stanton was  
in custody and there was nothing to worry  
about. All her friends and Darien stayed at  
her house. Darien was going to spend the  
night in the guest room to make sure Serena  
was okay. Her father actually agreed! Amy  
was quiet the whole time.  
  
"Serena?" Amy asked as she was about to  
leave.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have a copy of all the letters you  
were sent?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I have them, please?" Serena nodded,  
confused.  
  
"Why?" she asked as she handed them to her.  
  
"I just want to do some research."  
  
"Okay, good bye, you guys!"  
  
"BYE!"  
  
  
**The next afternoon**  
  
Darien was up in Serena's room lying on her  
bed. He was really sleepy and Serena could  
tell. He had spent most of the night making  
sure she was okay. Her parents had left to go  
to a banquet across town. Her father made it  
pretty clear that nothing "bad" should  
happen. When he said that it made them both  
turn bright red. She gently stroked his hair  
and soon he fell asleep. She smiled as she  
watched him sleep. He looked so cute like  
that. She realized that she was hungry and  
looked at the clock and saw that it was almost  
Three O'clock. She ran downstairs quietly to  
get a snack.  
  
  
Amy sat her desk going through Serena's  
letters. She had a gut feeling that Stanton  
wasn't the stalked. It just made no sense. She  
knew there was a code to it and she didn't  
know how to break it. She had tried  
everything. Every other word, last letter ,  
middle letter, every other letter, nothing  
worked. She was about to quit when she  
realized something. On the first note, if you  
added to first letter of every word that was  
on one line it spelt out a word. She quickly  
deciphered the first note. It said;  
  
Eric and his gang are watching you  
  
Eric? Who was he? Then she remembered. He  
was in their class at school. He told Stanton  
where Serena lived. He was downstairs at  
the time when the Second letter appeared. He  
could have put it there! She quickly figured  
out the second one.  
  
  
We will kill you Serena, we will  
  
It sent chills up her spine. Serena was in  
Danger! There still was a third one. She read  
it and gasped as she figured it out.  
  
  
No one will help you  
  
Stanton cannot  
  
Eric will kill you tomorrow at three  
  
Be watching and waiting  
  
She looked at the clock. It was quarter after  
three! She call Serena's house as quick as she  
could and prayed she wasn't too late.  
  
  
Serena walked over to her refrigerator. She  
opened the door and search for something to  
eat. Suddenly a hand came around and  
slapped a cloth with chloroform on it over  
her mouth and nose and an arm around her  
waist. Eric held it there until she passed out  
in his arms and smiled evilly in triumph.  
  
  
Darien awoke to the phone ringing off the  
hook. He picked it up in a groggy voice  
answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Darien, it's Amy. Is Serena with you?" She  
sounded panicky. He looked around for her.  
  
"I don't know, hold on." He took the phone  
with him down stairs. The Refrigerator door  
was swinging open. Her front door was open.  
On the table there was a message written on a  
pad of paper. He picked it up and read it.  
  
  
We got her. She is ours. Don't try to find her.  
You never will.  
  
  
-Stalkers Anonymous-  
  
He stared at the paper in disbelief. His vision  
got all blurry.   
  
"Darien? DAREIN!?!" He could hear Amy  
screaming through the phone. He slowly  
lifted it up to his ear.  
  
"They got her." He said slowly, calmly, and  
yet terrifyingly at to same time. He didn't  
know how three little words could make  
someone break down, but Amy did. After a  
while of silence she spoke to him.  
  
"We have to talk to Stanton."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He might know where they took her."  
  
"I'll meet you at the Police station. Bring the  
girls." And he hung up. He ran for his coat,  
and locked the door. He went off to the police  
station praying that Stanton would know.  
  
  
Darien ran in and grabbed the nearest officer.  
  
"I need to talk to Stanton Perst."  
  
"Is he a prisoner?"  
  
"Yes. It's really urgent." He didn't know he  
was screaming, cause the police officer told  
him to lower the decibels.  
  
"Okay, calm down." He led him to a small  
room. A piece of glass separated the  
Prisoners from the people they were talking  
with. Darien sat down and waited  
impatiently. Stanton came in hand cuffed and  
sat down at the opposite side. He looked at  
Darien oddly. He could have sworn hate  
passed through his eyes. Stanton's features  
turned cold and hard.  
  
"Stanton, I know you are innocent."  
  
"It's a little late to say that, don't you think?  
How could you have ever thought I would  
do something like that to Serena?"  
  
"You had all the motives. Your name was in  
the letter. It was an honest mistake." Stanton  
looked at Darien for a second.  
  
"How am I going to get out then?"  
  
"That's not why I am here though. I can't get  
you out, yet. Serena..." His voice trailed off.  
"Serena was captured by Eric. I don't know  
where on earth he could have taken her. Do  
you have any clue? I have to save her before  
it's too late!" His voice was desperate.  
Stanton stared at Darien, trying to see if he  
was telling the truth. When he saw the fear  
and desperation in his eyes, he knew.  
  
"Eric showed me this place when I was  
driving him home. HE asked me if I thought  
it would be the perfect hideout. I agreed. It's  
the Old warehouse on Center Street. You  
have to hurry. Save her!"  
  
"Thank you." And with that he got up and  
left. He ran out the front door as the girls were walking in.  
  
"She's at the old warehouse on Center Street."  
And he took off running. The girls followed  
after him, confused and worried.  
  
  
Serena awoke to find the world blurry.  
When it came clear she saw she was in a  
room with a lamp overhead. Her hands were  
tied behind her back and she was in a chair.  
She heard laughter and looked up to find at  
least 7 guys staring at her. They laughed in  
her face.  
  
"Where, am I?" She asked confused.  
  
"In the old warehouse by Center Street." The  
voice sounded familiar and raspy.   
"Rick?"  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
"For once the dumb blonde is quick." Serena  
realized what was going on. She was scared  
and angry all at once.  
  
"Who are you calling dumb!?!" She cried  
angrily.  
  
"Whoa ho!" They all cried and laughed. Then  
one roughly grabbed her by her shoulders  
and squeezed his grip around her tight.  
  
"I wouldn't be smart mouthing missy. Your  
not in control."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Fame, fortune."  
  
"How can I give you that?"  
  
"By letting us kill you?"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"We ask for a ransom, we get money, kill you  
for the fun, and move on. Instant fame."  
  
"Your CRAZY! All of you!" They laughed  
wickedly. One walked around and whispered  
in her ear.  
  
"Only crazy for you." And he licked the back  
of her neck. She screamed but could do  
nothing.  
  
"This will be fun!" One cried.  
  
"Your...your insane! How can this be fun?"  
  
"We can get attention!" One snapped at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"At school, we're all just losers. No one ever  
pays any attention to us and are treated  
badly. But by doing this, we are recognized."  
  
"That's not how you get friends or attention!  
You have to be nice and at least be friendly.  
People are nice to you at school."  
  
"So what! We aren't popular!"  
  
"What does that matter? It could be worse.  
You could be starving to death in some  
country, or under slavery, but no, you don't  
have to do any of that. Popularity doesn't  
matter in the real world."  
  
"How would you know? Your popular." It hit  
her then. She was popular at school. Many  
people she never paid attention to. She  
regretted it now.  
  
"Even if what you say is true, it doesn't  
matter, no one will like or pay attention to us,  
so lets get this done."  
  
"You're a bunch of psychopaths! You need  
help all of you! Let me out you bastards!"  
One slapped her hard across the cheek,  
leaving a cut and bruise behind.  
  
"Shut up, Bitch!" She stared back in fear. Eric  
walked foreword with a coil in his hand.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" He said it so calmly  
and coolly that it sent chills up her spin.  
Suddenly the door of the warehouse burst  
open. There stood Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina,  
Amara, Michelle, and a very pissed Darien.  
Eric's gang turned and walked up to face  
them. Seven against seven. It was even. Raye  
had skill and power, Lita had karate abilities,  
Amy had wit and wisdom, Mina had  
cleverness and sleekness, Amara had fighting  
  
skills, and Michelle, had everything. Darien  
had strength, wisdom, and a whole lot of  
other things. The other gang had...  
themselves. Serena thought that is was an  
unfair to Eric's team, but she didn't care now,  
they wanted to kill her!   
  
"Who do you think you are, Super hero's?"  
The girls and Darien laughed at the fact that  
they really were.  
  
"You would be surprised."  
  
"Would we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We can take a bunch of girls and a wimpy  
little guy." That set them all after each other.  
The girls kicked butt. Darien maneuvered his  
way over to Serena after knocking a few  
punches into the guys. He threw his arms  
around her.  
  
"Serena, I am so glad you're okay!"  
  
"Me too, but Darien, could you untie me?" He  
looked at her strangely for a second.  
  
"OH! Yeah, sure." He quickly untied her.  
They turned to face the rumble that was  
going on. The girls were kicking the guy's  
butts, big time! "We got to get you out of  
here!" he said panicky. Suddenly, a guy  
jumped on Darien's back and started   
wrestling Darien to the ground. The guy was  
  
pretty fat. She tried to run and help him but  
soon Eric grabbed a hold of her and threw her to the ground. She landed hard and  
knocked the wind out of her. He straddled  
her and held the coil against her neck,  
choking her. She was gasping for air but  
couldn't get any. He gritted through his teeth.  
  
"You are not letting me lose my first kill!" He  
yelled. Did he think she was game? Minutes  
passed like hours. Out of the corner of her  
eyes she could see Darien desperately trying  
to struggle to get to her but pulled back by  
the fat guy. The girls had their hands full.  
Serena knew she was dying. Her vision was  
getting blurry, black surrounded the edges of  
her vision and closed in. Soon all she saw was  
darkness. Oblivion.  
  
  
Darien saw Eric choking Serena and  
there was nothing he could do about it. This  
guy was killing him. He saw Eric stand up  
from over Serena. She lied there, motionless  
and lifeless.  
  
"NO!" He screamed. He knocked the guy that  
was beating him against the wall, knocking   
him out cold. Fear can drive you to  
immeasurable things. He ran to her. Eric  
turned around and saw Darien coming for  
him. Darien gave Eric a direct uppercut  
punch, knocking him out cold. He bent over  
Serena and felt for breathing and a pulse.  
There was none. He started CPR on her. A  
few seconds later the girls ran over and saw  
  
Serena lying there, Darien giving her CPR.  
One minute passed. Still nothing. Two  
minutes. He began to worry that her  
windpipe had been broken. Why oh WHY  
didn't he bring the police with him!?! The  
girls had called them though. Suddenly  
Serena started to cough. Her eyes flew open  
and she was gasping for air. He sat her up so  
she could get air. The girls started to laugh  
and jump overjoyed that they didn't lose  
their friend. They cried tears of happiness,  
because they didn't lose their princess.  
Darien held her tight in a hug. He cried too.  
  
"I though a lost you." He whispered. Through  
he heavy breathing she replied.  
  
"Never." He hugged her and held her close.  
Then the police came in pulled the infamous  
"Stalkers Anonymous" group to jail. The girls  
were congratulated on their work. The  
paramedics took Serena to the hospital. She  
would be okay. She was lucky.  
  
  
"Do you have to leave so soon?" Serena  
said sadly. Stanton nodded and smiled.  
  
"I have to leave this town. Go back home."  
Darien smiled.  
  
"And I was just starting to like you." Stanton  
looked at Darien and smiled. He lifted his  
hand. Darien stared at it for a minute and  
then shook it.  
  
"We must have something in common."  
Stanton said smiling. "We have great taste in girls." The two laughed and Serena blushed.  
He turned to her and hugged her tight.  
  
"I'll miss you." She said.  
  
"I'll miss you too." He let go and hopped on  
the train to his home. "Don't forget me,  
Serena Tuskino. I'll never forget you."  
  
"I won't. Come back sometime!" She said  
waving.  
  
"I will!" and then he was too out of sight to be  
heard. Serena turned to Darien. He bent  
down and kissed her. She smiled.  
  
"We've been through Yoma's, villains, Beryl,  
the Doom Phantom, Mistress Nine, Pharaoh  
90, a group of stalkers, 10,000 years, and  
many rivals, is there anything our love can't  
handle?" He bent down and kissed her  
harder and more passionate. She smiled and  
shrugged.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Hope you liked it! E-mail me any comments.  



End file.
